residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters and Scenarios
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Resident Evil: Code Genesis has various chapters and scenarios. Note: Some scenarios (like the Lost Memories scneario) can only be unlocked through certain means in the main game, such as completing the game on any difficulty or unlocking them. MAIN SCENARIO Parts per chapter: 3 1. Discovery - In Newark, Chris uncovers the truth about Rose. In this chapter, playing as Rose Bedford for a brief moment, you have the opportunity to explore your cell and discover a few hidden things, not to mention talk with the other cell mates. In this chapter afterward, there is a zombie outbreak and Rose manages to be free of her cell to locate her friends and a potential weapon to protect herself. They are attacked by a G-type creature and have to destroy it. Chris and Rose, along with her friends escape the police station and learn more about what had caused the outbreak. 2. Intensive Care - Someone has set the t2-virus on Newark's citizens, making them faster and much more deadly than any normal undead. They also come across strange new creatures that prove to be much more dangerous than what they are used to. Chris and Rose hurry to the hospital with the others to try and reconnect with BSAA headquarters over a radio, but fail to do so at the moment and are attack by the U-10 creature. Kirk is killed afterwards. 3. Dead Air - After the U-10 is gone and out of the picture for now, the group travel to the Abbotsford airport to find a way out of the city before it is destroyed and completely sanitized. They have learned the horrible truth from the BSAA headquarters and are warned to escape before it happens. On the way, they meet up with Vanek who reveals some more information to them--such as he was responsible for the release of the virus--before he injects himself with an unknown substance and mutates, attempting to kill them. Chris kills him and they take to the skies to find Alex's facility. 4. Into the Void - Chris and the others attempt to sneak into Alex's facility, but are attacked by one of his experiments, the Incubator and Rose's mother. After her defeat, they manage to infiltrate the facility through the sewer systems, meeting up with "William", only later to discover that he is one of the original Wesker children who was taken to Alex. 5. Descent into Madness - Alex appears before Chris and Rose, explaining to them what his goals are and why he has done what he did to make sure that Rose could become the Mother of the New World. By refusing his requests to join him, Alex releases another one of his experiments, the Alpha Tyrant, which is also her biological father. Also, Claire and Beth are forced to do battle with the mutated Jonas Burton in the process of this fight. 6. End of Days - It is finally time to end it. Alex transforms into a new type of monster and fights Chris and Rose. To add fuel to the fire, the Russians, along with Claire and Beth have set detonation devices throughout the main power core of the building, setting it to explode. After Alex's defeat, they flee the facility inches before certain death. SUB SCENARIOS Russian Roulette 1. World's Apart - Claire and Leon travel to Quinton and uncover the truth about a man named Ivan and his Russian comrades. After a moment of doubt they begin their journey to Isle Alexandria and are unfortunately halted by the presence of B.O.W.'s that resemble Reapers. After fighting them, Ivan reveals the truth about his "blood lust". 2. Carnival from Hell - The trip has not bode well for these heroes. Ivan, Claire and Leon cross paths with the remnants of the U-10 monster, which after its battle with Chris and Rose has been left in a horribly blood-soaked state. In an act of desperation, it attacks them and they fend it off, just before they arrive at Newark's outskirts where they witness its horrible destruction. They decide to take a plane to Isle Alexandria after hearing that their friends were alive. Chris advises that they follow them to the island to help stop whatever Umbrella has planned. 3. Blood Harvest - Ivan has gone mad with blood lust after the death of his son. Things have gone practically out of control now. Isle Alexandria is in an uproar of chaos and death and Claire and Beth attempt to fend him off. Shortly after Ivan is brought back to sanity, they also then later forced to fight off a heavily mutated Jonas Burton. After its defeat, the Russians set up sets of explosives around the facility's power core and it is destroyed. Lost Memories 1. River Styx - It opens with Josh and Sheva in another part of Africa where they are searching for a possibly living Wesker child experiment based on Chris' own instincts. As a result of their search, they are taken to a destitute village that is being forced under guerrilla hands. They unwittingly released the t-virus onto the small village and Sheva and Josh are forced to battle the undead. They are also attacked by an infected alligator, which they easily dispatch. 2. Tainted Blood - After fighting through the hordes of undead and creatures, Sheva and Josh meet up with Oluchi where they discover the horrible truth about Alex's plan and what it has to do with Rose... Jill's Hidden Story 1. Search and Rescue - Jill has escaped BSAA control during the chaos and journeys to Cyprus where she encounters the abandoned town and literally hundreds of seemingly-infected dogs. There also seems to be signs of Umbrella having been there before because of numerous vehicles and weapons. 2. Deadly Desires - Jill encounters Karl Taylor, a mutated experiment gone wrong. He attempts to attack and kill her, while also revealing his past and "desire for flesh". Jill battles with the man and his rabid hounds before being forced to kill him. She leaves the town afterwords to offer aid to Chris. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 09:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC)